Paradojas
by The Last Gamer
Summary: Una recreación del final de BioShock Infinite, con personajes de Harry Potter, y una historia reelaborada, pero basada en ambos títulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Paradojas.**

**Un crossover de Harry Potter y BioShock Infinite**

Por The Last Gamer

Resumen: Una recreación del final de BioShock Infinite, con personajes de Harry Potter, y una historia reelaborada, pero basada en ambos títulos. Vale la pena leerlo.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, personajes y títulos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de Warner Bros. BioShock Infinite, la saga de BioShock y demás es propiedad de 2K Games, filial de Take-Two Interactive Software. Este fanfiction y sus contenidos son de mi propiedad.

Harry Potter, investigador privado, estaba en el trabajo más extraño que le habían encomendado: salvar a la chica que estaba con él, que estaba en una ciudad aislada del resto del mundo en una isla no descubierta por otro hombre más que sus habitantes, y pagaría sus deudas de juego. El era un hombre de 38 años de edad, ex policía y temperamental. Su pelo era de color negro azabache, y en la mano derecha, donde alguna vez tuvo un anillo de oro que ya no llevaba debido a su viudez, tenía una cicatriz que marcaba HJP.

Esa chica se llamaba Ginny, y se encontraba desde hacía 20 años en la ciudad de Hogwarts, enjaulada como un sujeto de experimentación de desgarros interdimensionales. Ginny se encontraba custodiada por un ente enorme e inexplicablemente aterrador: el Dementor. Ella tenía pelo entre rubio, castaño y rojizo, una personalidad ingenua pero de muy buen corazón.

A través de Hogwarts, tanto el uno como la otra habían descubierto un mundo prácticamente nuevo, resurgido de las cenizas de los antiguos. Pero Hogwarts, como toda sociedad humana, era un sueño, una utopía idealista, que fue llevada a sus extremos, y eso la llevó a desmoronarse. Los dos habían llegado en plena guerra civil, entre el grupo de los Mortífagos, los hombres que apoyaban al creador de la ciudad, Tom Riddle. El otro grupo, denominado los "Sangre Sucia" eran los que recién llegados no fueron defendidos por Riddle, porque eran totalmente distintos, solo por ser criminales y demás personas que en los otros continentes se denominaban escoria, o fuerza de trabajo. Riddle creó Hogwarts porque, al parecer, había recibido una fuerte visión que lo convirtió en un hombre muy religioso, y que le mostró su futuro, creando y dirigiendo una ciudad que sería refugio para la gente como él. Su mayor miedo era el de la muerte e intentó refugiarse en un mundo donde creyó que nunca lo alcanzaría. Para ello empezó a contratar biólogos y filósofos, pensantes y sabios de todas las clases. Al experimentar con lo más íntimo del ser humano, descubrió por accidente cómo abrir puertas en el tiempo y el espacio, puertas que mostraban todas las realidades. Creyó que encontraría una que le mostrara una realidad donde la muerte no existiera, pero en su búsqueda desgastó muchos años. Para mantener una forma de abrir las puertas, encontró que un ser humano mientras fuera bebé podría ser utilizado en provecho de ello. Pero luego experimentó otra visión en la que le decían que se cuidara del "Falso Profeta": Harry Potter. Para mantener a Ginny escondida, quien fue su sujeto experimental, creó la torre del Siphon, en la que la guardó, y luego creó al Dementor, de 30 metros de alto, una voz aguda y fría, que se sentía como cuchillos en la piel y un cuerpo delgado pero ágil, para resguardarla. Pero eso no le fue impedimento a Harry, quien ya había pasado por otra guerra, en la cual tuvo pérdidas y la cicatriz en su mano derecha. Desde entonces había caído en los placeres de la botella para torturarse, y perdió hasta lo que no tenía en el juego. Y apareció el hombre que le ofreció el trabajo, quien se llamaba Albus Dumbledore.

- -¡Date prisa, Harry!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Encontré esto: el patronus. Con el podremos ordenarle al Dementor que destruya toda la torre. Así acabaremos con todo.

Harry tomó en su mano el "patronus", que parecía una armónica, y era la única cosa que lograba manipular al Dementor para hacer lo que se le ordenara.

- Destrúyelo. Destrúyelo todo.

Y tocó una melodía breve, porque no contaba con mucho tiempo para ello.

Justo después, el Dementor se dirigió hacia la torre del Siphon. En cuanto la atacó, explotó en mil pedazos. Entonces, la explosión sónica electrificó al patronus, obligando a Harry a soltarlo.

- ¡Ginny! El patronus está roto. ¡Perdí el control del Dementor, viene por nosotros!

- No, qué va.

Ella se veía distinta. Sus colores se habían invertido, y en cuanto Harry se dio cuenta, alzó un brazo hacia el Dementor y hubo una explosión de luz.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

Solo alcanzó a distinguir un color azul verdoso entre dos vigas y a Ginny. Luego apareció el Dementor, tan repentinamente de lo azul verde, pero chocó con el vidrio (pues eso lo resguardaba de ellos) y entonces Harry supo de qué se trataba aquel color: era el océano.

- Está bien. Está bien. Déjate ir. Déjame ir.

Y Harry comprendió que la excesiva presión del agua lo estaba matando. La relación entre Ginny y el Dementor era muy extraña: eran amigos, pero él debía protegerla de todo el mundo. Al cabo de unos segundos, el Dementor cayó muerto, expulsando su último aliento y revelando algo.

- Ginny, lo lamento. Lo lamento mucho.

Cuando el Dementor cayó de espaldas, muerto ya, Harry pudo distinguir luces en la distancia. Luces que representaban letras y dibujos.

- Ginny… ¿qué es este lugar?

- Esta es una puerta. Una de muchas. Aquí encontraremos respuestas a todo.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que es una puerta? ¿Ginny, qué es todo esto?

- Tendré que mostrártelo.

Harry miraba a todos lados. La puerta en frente de donde había caído el Dementor tenía un aviso forjado en hierro, que rezaba:

_Bienvenidos al Valle de Godric._

_¡Donde la oportunidad aguarda!_

Fiel a sus palabras, el Valle de Godric era lo que se denominaría 'una llanura marina', totalmente resguardado de intrusos por el mar. Harry subió unas escaleras cercanas, con un aviso como los del fondo del mar detrás de él, que ponía "Encantamientos" con una mano sosteniendo un palo del cual salían rayos. Arriba encontró una máquina, de nombre "El Estante del Alquimista" con un vidrio roto y con alguna que otra botella que contenía un líquido rojo y brillante. Luego recordó que estaba con Ginny, y bajó las escaleras. Ella lo esperaba enfrente de una puerta que se elevó, y bajó junto a ella una escalera hacia un salón prácticamente destrozado. Saltaron sobre un pilar caído y Harry vió un cartel con la inscripción: "Se prohíbe el uso de batisferas para ascender a la superficie. Los infractores serán castigados." Ella lo dirigió a una de esas cosas, una 'batisfera' fuese lo que fuese, no sin darle una última mirada a lo sorprendente que había dejado atrás. Harry bajó una palanca al interior de la batisfera, no sin decirse mentalmente "Tal vez lo lamente luego." La puerta bajó, y la batisfera empezó a moverse lentamente hacia abajo. Luego giró y empezó a moverse hacia el océano, mostrando que el valle de Godric era una ciudad, una ciudad bajo el agua.

- ¿Una ciudad en el fondo del mar? Qué ridículo.

Pensándolo bien, todo era ridículo. La habilidad de crear desgarros de Ginny, Hogwarts, inclusive el hecho de que no tenía más trabajo que el actual sólo para pagar deudas de juego, y ello había conllevado que se modificara genéticamente. En cuanto ascendieron, Harry vió que era de noche. Una noche fría y estrellada.

- ¡Mira eso!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Son muchas puertas, todas las posibilidades existentes… ¡solo míralas!

- ¿Las estrellas?

- Sí. Todas tan distintas, pero todas están ahí. Solo hay que alcanzarlas.

La batisfera se dirigió a un faro cercano. Harry recordó cuando llegó a Hogwarts, había sido de la misma forma. Pero no sucedería lo mismo en esta ocasión. Acababa de salir de la ciudad, y no había notado alma alguna, excepto tal vez la niña que lloraba sobre una clase de golem, reflejando lo que sucedía en aquel instante con Ginny y el Dementor. La batisfera abrió su puerta, justo enfrente de las escaleras que daban al interior del faro.

- Ven, ¡sígueme!

- Ginny, ¿de qué va todo esto? No lo comprendo.

- Ya te lo explicaré. En cuanto pueda abrir esta puerta…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Oh, está cerrada. Creí de verdad que…

Sonó un sonidito metálico, pero llenó el silencio de la noche.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es la llave.

- ¿Cómo la encontraste?

- Estaba ahí, solo que no me había dado cuenta de ello.

Ginny desbloqueó la puerta y entraron. En cuanto pasaron la puerta, vieron algo increíble. Habían muchos faros, muchísimos. El mar parecía no poder acabar. Todos los faros eran brillantes.

- Estas son todas las posibilidades que se pueden tomar. He visto detrás de las puertas. Siempre hay un hombre, siempre hay un faro, siempre hay una ciudad. Son constantes y variables que se repiten. Tú, yo, el Dementor, Hogwarts.

- Constantes y variables.

- Sí.

A medida que corrían, salían ladrillos y bloques del mar, creando un nuevo camino hacia alguno de los faros. En cuanto llegaron, el abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia adentro.

No era al interior de un faro a donde había llegado. Era el río en el cual un grupo de personas lo esperaban para bautizarlo. Entonces recordó.

- Eh, conozco este lugar. Pero… hará de aquello unos… 20 años.

El predicador lo saludó y comenzó con el discurso que Harry ya conocía.

- Harry Potter, ¿estás listo para recomenzar tu vida? ¿Listo para borrar tu pasado? ¿Listo para ser limpio de tus pecados? Dame la mano.

- No… no quiero.

- Nada ganarás si no lo intentas. –Le dijo Ginny.

Al ver que no tenía más opción para salir de allí, extendió la mano y agarró la del predicador.

- Di, ¿odias tus pecados?

- Sí.

- Di, ¿quieres ser limpio de todo mal?

- Sí.

- Di, ¿quieres dejar tu pasado atrás?

- Sí, si quiero…

- Padre, limpia a este hombre. Perdónalo y llenale…

- Sí… ¡sí!

Se arrepintió al instante. Era un hombre adulto, y por eso estaba desengañado. Lo que había hecho no podía ser borrado.

- No, ¡no! Aléjense de mí.

- Potter, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Al abrirse camino entre el círculo de personas, se encontró al otro lado con Ginny, y al mirar atrás un instante, los integrantes del grupo habían desaparecido.

- No lo aceptaste de nuevo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Crees que un chapuzón en el río borrará todo lo que he hecho en el pasado y que me has visto hacer en Hogwarts? Estas puertas tuyas – añadió señalando la de la casita arriba de la colina – son Desgarros, ¿cierto? Abre una a París. No quiero mirar esto, no quiero experimentarlo otra vez…

- No hasta que hayamos encontrado a Riddle-

- ¡RIDDLE ESTÁ MUERTO!

Al pronunciar ese grito, se soltó de la mano de Ginny y se quedó donde estaba. Sin embargo, ella siguió caminando y mirándolo pasivamente.

- No. Él estuvo aquí. Vámonos.

Preguntándose a donde lo llevaría esa nueva búsqueda, abrió la puerta y se encontró en su vieja oficina, en el instante en que Dumbledore le ofreció el trabajo. Escuchó su voz aunque sabía que él no la emitía, sino que era el pasado.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Tráenos a la chica, y borrarás tu deuda.

- Este es el hombre que me contrató para rescatarte. – Dijo el Harry actual.

- Hay algo distinto en esta ocasión. Intenta mirar la puerta de tu derecha. - Le dijo Ginny.

Temiendo otra vez que su nariz sangrara con los recuerdos que no sabía que tenía, y también con el temor de los poderes precognitivos de Ginny, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. En ese pequeño cuarto se encontraba una cuna, albergando una bebé.

- No… esto no puede ser. Yo recuerdo… lo que recuerdo. – Y dijo en voz más alta – No, esto no sucedió así. No había ningún bebé, y aunque lo hubiera habido ni de chiste se lo hubiera dado a ese tipo.

- No saldrás de esta habitación sin que lo hayas hecho, Harry.

- Potter, el tiempo apremia. Tráenos a la chica, y borrarás tu deuda.

- Al final le darás lo que quiere.

Harry agarró a la bebé y se la entregó.

- ¿Qué otra opción tengo?

- La deuda está saldada. El padre Riddle te libera de todos tus pecados.

- ¿Qué?

Pero antes de hacerle alguna otra pregunta, la puerta se cerró, y al abrirla encontró que estaba sentado en el bote que era navegado por Dumbledore y McGonagall, una compañera de Dumbledore que en muchas ocasiones había visto en Hogwarts. Ginny lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Tráenos a la chica y borrarás tu deuda!

- ¡Eso no pasó! ¡El trato consistía en que yo iría a Hogwarts por ti!

Harry gruño, sintió un dolor conocido en su cabeza y se le nubló la vista.

- Harry, estás sangrando.

- No… - Alzó una mano para tocarse las fosas nasales y confirmando sus temores. – Yo recuerdo lo que recuerdo.

- Te dije que no lo soportaría. – Dijo Dumbledore a McGonagall.

- Bueno, la mente del sujeto tendrá que luchar para fabricar recuerdos donde no los hay.

- Vámonos ya, Harry.

Y desembarcaron en el muelle en el cual estaba el faro.

- ¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto? ¿No podemos continuar con nuestras vidas? Riddle está muerto.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "muerto"? ¿Muerto como la Dama de Riddle? Está vivo, y en muchas otras dimensiones.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

- Puedo ver todas las puertas, y todo cuanto hay detrás de ellas. Y en una de ellas, lo veo a él.

- Riddle.

La siguió hasta el faro y en cuanto abrió la puerta, se encontró en un callejón iluminado por un Desgarro. En un lado, en del callejón, estaban Dumbledore y Riddle, y en el otro McGonagall, que les decía que se apresuraran. Harry escuchó su voz otra vez.

- ¡Oigan, ya no hay trato! ¿Me escuchan? ¡Ya no hay trato!

Corrió hacia ellos y logró alcanzar a Riddle. Le cogió de un brazo y jaló de él.

- ¡REGRESAME A MI HIJA, MALDITO BASTARDO! – Riddle se logró soltar y atravesó el Desgarro. La bebé lloraba y dirigía su brazo hacia Harry. - ¡NO! ¡HERMIONE! ¡NO!

Todo fue más lento. En el instante que el Desgarro se cerró, el dedo meñique de Hermione, la bebé, se cercenó. Al verlo, Harry comprendió todo súbitamente. A Ginny le faltaba _ese _dedo, cubierto por un dedal de plata. Ese no era su verdadero nombre. Era su hija, la bebé que le habían arrebatado, el fruto de su relación con su esposa, la causa del porqué tenía esa cicatriz en la mano, que en realidad quería decir "Hermione Jean Potter", la marca que él mismo se había hecho.

Lo habían enviado a enmendar su error, a recuperar a su hija.

Empezó a llorar, y murmurando en voz baja:

- Hermione, perdóname. Lo lamento tanto.

En cuanto volvió en sí, se encontró de nuevo en su oficina. Miró la fecha de un calendario en su escritorio, octubre 8 de 1892. Alzó la mirada y vió la puerta del cuarto en donde una vez había habido una cuna con una bebé, y al dirigirse a abrirla, en cuanto puso su mano en la perilla, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Harry… ella no está ahí.

Miró a sus espaldas y vio que era Hermione quien le hablaba. La oficina estaba en diversos estados de decaimiento. Las paredes resquebrajadas, las ventanas cegadas, el suelo húmedo.

- En esta habitación pasaste 20 años de sufrimiento por un error que no fuiste capaz de resolver y deshacer. Te convertiste en alcohólico, apostaste y perdiste. Hasta que un día, apareció un hombre que te ofrecía la oportunidad de reunirnos otra vez.

Cuando dejó de hablar, un Desgarro se abrió, y mostraba el muelle que daba al faro y a Dumbledore. Se dirigió hacia él, pero en cuanto pasó el umbral perdió las fuerzas y cayó al suelo. Recobraba la conciencia a pedazos y murmuraba frases inteligibles.

"Lo lamento, Hermione." "Tráenos a la chica y borrarás tu deuda."

Dumbledore y McGonagall lo arrastraban por el muelle, y en respuesta a sus frases hablaban entre sí.

"Está haciendo nuevos recuerdos a partir de sus viejos." "¿Por qué lleva esa marca en su mano?" "Tal vez ella es su cilicio como él es el nuestro."

- Harry, despierta.

Había recobrado la conciencia totalmente. De nuevo estaba en el bote, adolorido y con la peor pinta que jamás se le hubiera visto. Enfrente de él estaba Hermione.

- Te vendí… yo te vendí…

- Eso no importa ahora. Hay que encontrar una forma de que todo esto acabe.

- Solo acabará cuando Riddle nunca haya existido. La única forma de evitar que todo esto haya sucedido es ahogar al bastardo mientras está en su cuna.

- El plan ya está en movimiento. – Le dijo McGonagall.

Llegaron de vuelta al mismo faro que daba acceso a Hogwarts, en la puerta había una nota escrita a toda velocidad, que decía "Potter, esta es tu última oportunidad. Tráenos a la chica y saldarás tu deuda."

Cuando ya estaba preparado para entrar, la mano de Hermione detuvo la de Harry.

- Harry, ¿estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?

- Debo hacerlo. Es la única forma en la que puedo deshacer lo que te hice.

Harry apartó la mano de Hermione sin dedo meñique, con la mano marcada HJP, y cruzó la puerta.

Al entrar descubrió que había regresado al río en donde le bautizarían, pero en esta ocasión no había grupo, sólo el predicador.

- Hermione, ¿por qué regresamos? ¿Qué se supone que…? Pero, pero… ¿quién eres…? ¿Eres…?

A los lados de Hermione habían otras cinco de ella, tal vez provenientes de otras dimensiones. Una de ellas, la que estaba a su derecha, aún conservaba las mismas ropas de estudiante con las cuales él la había conocido, aunque estuvieran manchadas de la sangre de la Dama de Riddle. Otra llevaba el mismo atuendo sin gotas de sangre, otra llevaba un vestido, otra llevaba otro, otra llevaba el mismo vestido que la actual. Pero todas tenían la misma mirada triste hacia él. Una angustia inexplicable se apoderó de sus pensamientos.

- Mientras que en unas dimensiones nos entregaste…

- En otras nos guardaste…

- Pero hay que resolver el problema…

- Desde el principio.

- Cuando aceptaste el bautismo – le dijo la Hermione que lo había acompañado – renaciste como un nuevo hombre, libre de pecado y con una clara visión de su futuro, una visión en la que la muerte no le alcanzaría.

- Riddle. – murmuró él.

- Si quieres tomar el riesgo…

- Si quieres salvarnos…

- Debes ahogarlo antes de que quepa siquiera la posibilidad de elegir.

- Ahógalo.

- Ahógalo.

- Ahógalo.

- Ahógalo.

- Ahógalo.

- ¿Y qué nombre llevarás, hijo mío? – dijo el predicador, quien había quedado olvidado.

Comprendió perfectamente de que se trataba. Debía hacerlo, pero eso no le impidió tener miedo y terror, al saber que él debía…

La Hermione manchada de sangre se adelantó y al mirarlo con determinación dijo:

- Es Tom Riddle.

Y le agarró del brazo. Una de las Hermiones que tenía un vestido que nunca había visto en ella también se adelantó, con la misma determinación que la otra.

- No, es Harry Potter.

Y agarró su otro brazo. Solo tuvo tiempo de mirar a la Hermione que lo había acompañado todo el tiempo, y decir:

- No… soy ambos.

Y lo hundieron en el río, que al parecer se había quedado sin suelo para sostenerlo de pie a él, pero sí a ellas. Aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, era inevitable que pataleara e intentara ascender por oxígeno. Poco a poco su vista se fue oscureciendo, hasta que solo vio a la Hermione que estaba enfrente de él, y exhaló por última vez.

Las Hermiones fueron desapareciendo una por una. Sin Harry, nunca hubiera habido Riddle, Hogwarts, Dementor ni también esas múltiples versiones. Cuando desapareció la penúltima, que le sostenía de un brazo, la que lo había seguido comprendió que el ser que ella había sido tampoco podía seguir siendo. Ya no valían mas sus sueños, porque ni siquiera los consideraban importantes. Miró una última vez el cuerpo inerte debajo del río, antes de mirar al cielo, y sentirse desaparecer.

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Esperen, que aquí no termina. El siguiente capítulo es el epílogo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Paradojas

Un crossover de Harry Potter y BioShock Infinite

Por The Last Gamer

Resumen: Una recreación del final de BioShock Infinite, con personajes de Harry Potter, y una historia reelaborada, pero basada en ambos títulos. Vale la pena leerlo.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, personajes y títulos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de Warner Bros. BioShock Infinite, la saga de BioShock y demás es propiedad de 2K Games, filial de Take-Two Interactive Software. Este fanfiction y sus contenidos son de mi propiedad.

Epílogo

Cuando despertó, estaba en su oficina, sentado en su escritorio. Una caja de cigarrillos, una baraja de poker y una hoja de calendario que marcaba el 8 de octubre de 1892 estaban sobre él. Al recordar por todo cuanto había pasado, una palabra salió de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo.

- Hermione.

Miró a su alrededor. La puerta tenía una ventana de vidrio soplado y una inscripción "Harry Potter. Investigador privado." Las ventanas no estaban cegadas con tablones de madera. Las paredes no se estaban pelando. El suelo seguía siendo de madera, y estaba entero. El único signo de desorden era su cama, sin hacer y con una botella de whisky encima.

Después de inspeccionar la oficina, encontró la puerta a la derecha de su escritorio. Al poner la mano derecha en la perilla para abrirla, se la miró y descubrió que no tenía cicatriz. Al fondo, se escuchaba un tintineo suave y agradable. Abrió la puerta, muy lentamente, y al mirar, encontró una cunita de la que provenía el tintineo.

- Hermione, ¿eres tú?

**_NOTA DEL AUTOR: Un intento de convertir la historia de BioShock Infinite con personajes de Harry Potter. IrisHeather me dió la idea, y se lo agradezco. Si te gustó la historia, escribe un review y/o ponla en tu lista de Favoritos._**


End file.
